Len, Let Me Know Your Problem!
by Shota Mager
Summary: Kagamine Rin dan Len sepasang anak kembar yang saling memahami. Bahkan, Rin menyimpan perasaan cinta pada adik kembarnya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan Len? Hari hari ini dia selalu menyendiri, berbicara dengan Rin, bahkan beradu wajah dan tatapan degannya pun dia enggan. Dan, sampai suatu saat, Rin mengetahui 'masalah' Len yag sebenarnya, apakah reaksinya? WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI alert!


**Len, Let Me Know Your Problem**

 **Vocaloid Yamaha & Crypton Future Media**

 **Rate: T**

 **Author: Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **...**

 **Warning: Shounen-Ai! Aku sudah peringatkan anda sebelumnya!**

 **~DLDR~**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 01**

 **...**

 **...**

"Kau mau apa, Rin?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin dan terdengar menusuk.

Gadis yang mengajaknya bicara tampak kebingungan. Rin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawabnya. Ada apa dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin seperti ini? Tiba-tiba berubah secara mendadak.

"Ngg...Len," Rin kembali menyebut nama saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Aku tanya lagi,...apa maumu?" tanya Len masih dengan nada dingin. Pemuda bersurai kuning yang sama dengannya itu tidak menatap wajahnya. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap buku pengetahuan yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ayolah, aku tidak bercanda. Aku perlu bantuanmu," ujar Rin mulai kesal. Dia menarik-narik lengan baju saudaranya dengan gemas.

Len mendecih kesal. Langsung saja dia melemparkan bukunya ke sembarang tempat. "Aww... C'mon! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku? Sehari saja!" bentaknya kesal.

Rin kaget dengan tingkah saudara kembarnya ini. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Maaf..." ujarnya menunduk tampak menyesal.

Wajah Len tampak berubah khawatir ketika melihat air mata yang perlahan mulai keluar dari kedua mata saudarinya. Len mendecih lagi. "Maaf, Rin. Aku tidak bermaksud... Ah, tidak. Kumohon, biarkan aku sendiri," ujarnya pelan sambil meninggalkannya.

"Memang apa salahku?" tanya Rin cemas. Dia menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Len suka sekali melamun hari-hari ini. Len juga sangat pendiam dan jarang sekali berinteraksi dengannya. Len jarang mengajaknya bicara. Bahkan, Len lebih terlihat menghindari bertatap mata dengannya.

"Len, kau bodoh..." kata Rin kesal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

Len berhenti berlari. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok. Len mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia meremas kaus kuningnya dengan gemas. "Shit, apa Rin mengerti bagaimana keadaanku?" batinnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Ah, rambutku..." batinnya sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan.

Tiba-tiba, handphone bergetar. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah lembut. Karena terdapat SMS dari seseorang yang dicintainya. Bukan Rin.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu kau disana," kata Len menggumamkan kalimat yang akan ditulisnya.

Dia mengetik tombol 'Send' sesudahnya. Lalu, pemuda itu berlari kecil menuju tempat yang dimaksud. 'Ya, tunggu aku disana,' batinnya dengan wajah gembira. Yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik hanyalah 'dia'. Bukan Kagamine Rin, orangnya.

...

Len menoleh wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri berkali-kali. Mencari sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Len membelalakkan matanya ketika mendapati dirinya tengah dipeluk seseorang berbadan kecil dari belakang. Len membalikkan tubuhnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria sekarang. Orang yang paling memahaminya berada di depannya.

-Utatane Piko.

"Len-kun, halo..." sapa pemuda cantik tersebut dengan ramah.

"Piko," dia menyambut sapaannya dengan nada lembut. Wajahnya yang terlihat garang di depan Rin tadi tampak berubah sepenuhnya.

"Kau tampan hari ini," kata pemuda tersebut.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan balutan dress macam itu, Piko." sanjung Len.

Kenapa 'pemuda'? Bila Piko mendongak, tampak sebuah tonjolan kecil (jakun) walaupun terlihat samar. Dan lagi, dalam akta kelahirannya, dia jelas berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Walaupun begitu, tampaknya tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa Piko sebenarnya seorang laki-laki.

"Terima kasih, Len-kun," Piko tersenyum malu-malu.

Len tersenyum. Lalu, dia sedikit menekuk kakinya sehingga sejajar dengan Piko. Piko merupakan orang yang penting baginya. Karena...

/CUP!/ Mereka berdua berciuman dengan waktu yang sangat singkat.

-Utatane Piko merupakan pacarnya.

"Terima kasih, Len-kun," katanya tersipu malu.

Tidak ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa mereka merupakan pasangan gay karena Piko yang berwajah cantik seperti perempuan. Makanya, mereka tidak malu melakukan hal macam itu di depan umum. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan straight seperti kebanyakan.

"Nah, Len-kun, ayo kita ke suatu tempat," ajaknya sambil bergelayut manja.

"Ya, Sayang." ujarnya singkat. Terbayang wajah saudarinya di benaknya. 'Untuk saat ini, aku ingin melupakanmu sejenaknya,' batinnya sambil menghapus bayang-bayang tersebut.

'...Yah, untuk kali ini saja, Onee-chan...' batinnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Dia pun pergi bersama Piko yang sekarang masih bergelayut manja di lengannya. Seperti pasangan straight, kebanyakan.

...

Seseorang diam-diam memotret mereka ketika berciuman. Dia menyeringai. "Rin, aku punya berita bagus untukmu," dia menyeringai licik sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak tahu Len yang sebenarnya, Rin-chan..." orang itu berkacak pinggang sambil pergi dari tempat itu.

...

...

...

...

To Be Continue...

...

...

...

~Mind to RnR?~


End file.
